


Love Me Hate Me

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Enemies to Lovers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can a rival be a soulmate?</p><p>Neji and Selena are about to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Hate Me

**Author's Note:**

> I did the age thing to show the time and what happened to them throughout it. I don't know, but enjoy.

Age: 14

 

“Selena, is it?” The blonde, a therapist/counselor or whatever you want to call it, asks.

 

“Yes.” The ravenette was uncomfortable.

 

“Why are you here?” The therapist asks, disdain clear in her tone.

 

“The names. They're the same.” She murmurs, looking away in a bright red blush.

 

“Your rival and soulmate name are the same?” The blonde asks, genuinely shocked.

 

“I mean I just said that, but yeah.”

 

“Wow, you must be really kinky.” The woman blurts.

 

That was the last time Selena went to see her. Ever. Again.

\-----

Age: 18

 

_Neji Hyuuga._

 

The name was both, her worst nightmare and her most favored dream. He was the creator of one of the strongest clans, but he was not at peace with hers. He called himself the savior of the caged birds, fighting against the odds the system had stacked against him, and while she thought that was noble, he killed one of her own. He had to pay. In interest.

 

It had been years of fighting between them, The Caged Birds vs. The Damned.

 

They'd never met in real life, as he never sets foot on the battlefield. She does though, snapping necks and slitting throats like nobody's business.

 

People often mistake her for being weak due to her gender. She thought that to be ridiculous. She practically radiated power. She was all darkness, piercings, tattoos and pure muscle. Despite that, she was beautiful. Only a rather edgy kind of beauty.

 

The only thing is, she's also suffering. She doesn't ask for help, and she's ridiculously self-sacrificing. It wasn't too much of a shock when she'd get some kind of fatal injury, thus ending any battle between the two rival clans. While she wavered between life and death, Neji, her rival and soulmate suffered the same pain too. It was rather tragic.

 

The leaders of two of the most powerful leaders constantly hurting one another, over and over. They both wanted each other, but that was shoved into the back of their heads as they chose to favor hatred.

 

Maybe, just maybe, all that would change.

\-----

Age: 18 & 2 months

 

Kami, she was an absolute idiot. Doesn't she see why he never steps on the battlefield? For her. It was for her. He'd felt the first time she nearly died, both wrists burning and almost making him scream at the pain that plagued his very being.

 

Slowly, he felt slashes lay claim across his back and thighs. He felt it all, and in the back of his mind he despaired. How was she? It was when he woke up feeling an odd ache in his groin that he truly screamed, his vision seeing red. He'd tracked her down in the jails of an ally, promptly threatening the leader.

 

The leader turned pale once Neji removed the bandages on his right, soulmate, wrist and showed him the name of the girl he'd let his clan members play with. He went even paler at the thought of her being _touched_ , and when he found out she had been, he fainted.

 

Neji got her out quickly, and naturally sicced his men on the clan. It was wiped out without a trace by the next day.

 

Gradually, he'd grow used to the pain. After all, it was his people going after her. His pain tolerance levels increased to something almost inhuman, and the rare times he did get caught and tortured, he could almost swear that he felt a prick on his arm. As if she'd stabbed herself with a safety pin. He didn't know why he responded by scratching his arm bloody, but it seemed to satisfy her until the next day.

 

He didn't understand how she could do that. How she could start this connection to check on him every once in awhile. He'd tried, but failed. Or maybe she was just ignoring him, because by the way she throws herself into danger, he could only guess what she thought her self worth was.

 

He'd like to tell her that he thought she was important. Way more important than a lot of people, but that's not what you say to someone you hate. Quickly, he shoved those thoughts in the back of his head.

 

_If only…_

\-----

Age: 18 & 5 months

 

She deserved solitude. Pain. Depression.

 

She deserved nothing, because that's what she was.

 

Maybe, in another life, Neji, who is so passionate about what is right, would fall in love with her. They'd have a different rival.

 

At the same time, she was angry with him. He thought she was weak. He thought that she couldn't take care of her enemies on her own and decided to do so himself. She was probably being a hypocrite, but he didn't need someone like her. He didn't need someone so disgusting. He needed a beautiful girl who would love him despite his flaws (she could never do that, she thought, she was way too honest) and treated him like a King.

 

He deserves beauty.

 

Instead, he got the beast, and she honestly thought that just this once, fate made a mistake.

\-----

Age: 18 & 7 months

 

She was _beautiful._

 

The tattoos that ran up both her arms, legs, and even her neck, were absolutely breathtaking. She was like a breath of fresh air. She didn't throw herself at him, (self-discipline was good in a woman, he couldn't help but think) and he didn't scrunch up his nose in disgust.

 

Their looks were completely different. He was beautiful, with his pale skin, long brown hair always tied near it's end, and his pale lavender eyes. She was rugged but still a dark kind of beautiful. The kind you didn't notice until you looked closer. She was different. Especially with her darker complexion, lip ring, long blue dip-dyed hair, and deep grey eyes.

 

He didn't think about the colors of her hair. He didn't think about how the black that symbolized her clan, faded from a dark blue he associated with their hate, to a light blue that he associated with the potential of how beautiful their love could be.

 

Red, he thought would suit them better though. They were explosive.

 

He couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe, it was the good kind.

\-----

Age: 18 & 8 months

 

She was tired. So tired.

 

She finally surrendered. It wasn't that she wasn't still angry, but she could feel the ache in her chest every time he tried to tug at her. Make a connection. Check on her. As if she was important to him, and despite her hate she found herself falling.

 

He was ethereal, and she was a lowly servant, but Kami if she had a chance, well, she might just take it.

 

That was what she was truly afraid of.

\-----

Age: 18 & 11 months

 

Neji never fell in love before, so he couldn't be sure what it felt like.

 

She was not the rude girl people assumed her to be, she just didn't care to lie to anyone. If you want the truth you'll get it. No sugarcoating it.

 

He didn't know why she was so insecure. Maybe it's the amount of torture she's suffered. It's bound to leave scars.

 

She was insufferable, but he needed to see her.

\-----

Age: 19

 

He wanted to see her.

 

Why?

 

She didn't understand.

 

She would go, but she knew that things would probably go bad very quickly.

\-----

Age: Unchanged

 

“Hyuuga.”

 

“Byakuya.”

 

“Isn't it funny my last name sounds so similar to your clan’s most prized possession?”

 

“I could see where some may find humor in it.”

 

“Do you not find humor in it, Hyuuga?”

 

Flustered. “I-I mean-”

 

“-I take that as a no. Why did you ask me here?”

 

“You're my soulmate.”

 

“I'm your rival too.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Why did you ask me me here?”

 

“I don't know.”

 

“You're wasting my time. I could be getting a laid, you little shit.”

 

“That was low.”

 

“So now you care? Now you care when it's not you? You didn't care before, so I don't need you caring now.”

 

“Don't tell me I didn't care when I felt you nearly die almost twice a week since I got the stupid marks.”

 

Sarcasm. “You sure know how to show it.”

 

“You started it!”

 

“What are we five?” She snorts, “You started it the moment you killed Lucy Heartfilia. We were -are- nakama. Natsu, Gray and Erza agreed. You were going to pay.”

 

“The Fairy Tail guild has nothing to do with you.”

 

“They raised me. They have everything to do with me, you sick bastard.”

 

He shoved her against the wall.

 

His eyes blazed.

 

She growled, pulling him down by the collar.

 

“I _hate_ you.”

 

“Right back at’cha.” Was her husky reply, and it felt perfect.

 

He growled, and lips were on lips in a kiss so violent that it reflected the 4 year war they'd been in.

 

Chest to chest.

 

Smaller hands tugged harshly at his hair.

 

Bigger, calloused hands holding onto her waist in a bruising grip.

 

_This was so much better than getting laid…_

 

If he knew what she was thinking, he'd wholeheartedly agree.

\-----

Age: 25

 

“Selena, is it?” The blonde, a therapist/counselor or whatever you want to call it, asks.

 

“Yes.” The ravenette was shocked by the beginning of the conversation. It seemed familiar.

 

“Why are you here?” The therapist asks, looking from Neji to Selena.

 

“The names. They're the same.” She murmurs, smiling slightly and pointedly ignoring the confused look her fiancé shot her. Yes, fiancé. Don't ask her how. _She_ didn't even know.

 

“Your rival and soulmate name are the same?” The blonde asks, feigning shock. She could play along.

 

“I mean I just said that, but yeah.”

 

“Wow, you guys must be really kinky.” The woman blurts, slightly smirking. She expected the woman to grab the shocked man and leave.

 

To her surprise, Selena smirked. “Of _course_ I am.” Neji shot her a warning look and she merely laughed.

 

“I hate you.” He scowled.

 

“Right back at’cha.” She smiled, leaning up to peck him on the lips. It took a while after struggling not to lean on her round belly.

  
The blonde therapist/counselor or whatever you want to call it, sighed deeply. She couldn't take this anymore. Despite feeling bad for their unborn child, the blonde decided she wouldn't take this crazy chick or anyone from the ravenette's family as a client. Ever. Again.


End file.
